Scream: Outsiders Style
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: A series of murders begin happening in Tulsa, it's up to Ponyboy and his gang to find out whose behind it...  Rated T for now but might be changed to M  I do not own Outsiders or Scream, all credit goes to rightful owners
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I saw the Scream movies a little while ago, and got this idea. I figured I could do it for a Halloween Special or whatever. if you like it so far, let me know. The first chapter is a lot like the opening scene from the first movie with a few things changed around (Like characters) but I'll probably change things up but keep the same plot. Anyway here it goes...**

* * *

><p><em>Brrrinnnngggg. <em>

"Hello." Marcia greeted as she answered the phone. "Hello?" The deep voice on the other end of the line said.

"Whose this?" Marcia asked. "Well whose this?"

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"I'm not sure." The stranger caller said.

"Well I gotta go." Marcia said hanging up and walking away. But seconds later the phone rang again. She went back and picked it up. "Hello?" She said sounding a tiny bit annoyed . "I'm sorry I dialed the wrong number." the same voice from last time said.

"Well why did you dial it again?"

"To apologize."

"Well I accept your apology. Bye."

"Wait, I wanna talk to you." Stranger Caller said. But Marcia already hung up. She began walking towards the kitchen to look for something to eat. But the phone in the kitchen rang. She sighed as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Why won't you talk to me?" The same caller asked.

"Well who is this?"

"Tell me your name I'll tell you mine."

Marcia let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think so."

"Well what are you doing right now?"

"Looking for something to eat."

"How come?"

"I'm about to watch some scary movie on TV."

"You like scary movies?" Stranger asked Marcia.

"Yeah they're ok. Do you?"

"Yeah. I do. Very much. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you wanna ask me on a date?" Marcia asked starting to go along with whoever was calling. She couldn't recognize the voice. But it was probably Bob or another one of Randy's friends playing a joke on her.

"Maybe, so do you have a boyfriend."

"Um, no." Marcia lied.

"So, you never told me your name."

"Why do you wanna know it?"

"I wanna know who I'm looking at." The caller said, his voice stopped being flirty and playful. Marcia stopped in her tracks. Did she really just hear that?

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"I said I wanna know who I'm talking to."

"No that's not it." Marcia put the phone done on the counter and quickly began peering trough windows and looking the door in the kitchen. "Hello? You still there?" The caller asked. Marcia went back and picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She told the caller. "I thought we were gonna go out on a date." The caller reminded her. "I'm sorry, I just," Marcia started waking back to hang up the phone, the cord for it in one hand and the phone in the other. "Wait, don't hang up on me." The caller told her but she did anyway.

Marcia quickly began going through her house, locking doors and windows and checking to see if there was anyone outside. The phone from the living room, the one she answered the first time rang again. "Damnit." She muttered as she went to pick it up. "What now?"

"I said not to hang up."

What do you want?" She asked, starting to sound scared.

"To talk."

"Well then dial somebody else and bother them from now on." Marcia put the phone back down and looking out the window that lead to the patio. It was too dark out to see anything. The phone rang once again. Marcia didn't want to let the caller know they were starting to get to her.

"Listen asshole…"She yelled at the caller but she was cut off.

"No you listen bitch! Hang up on me again I'll crave you like a turkey, got it?" The caller sounded more angry and forceful, and serious then she did. Marcia's heart began to pound harder. The caller then let out a quick, evil laugh. "Yeah that's right."

"Is this a joke?" Marcia asked, her voice sounding smaller.

"More like a game, can you handle that…Soc?" The voice asked.

"Listen, I'm a second away from calling the police." She warned him.

"They wouldn't make it in time." The caller informed Marcia.

"What do you want?"

"To see your insides." Stranger replied. Marcia hung up again, then slowly sat down on the ground, letting out a few sobs of fear. Just then, the door bell rang. _DingDongDingDongDingDong _

"That's it I'm calling the cops!" She got up and went for the phone. As soon as she put her hand it on it rang, startling her. She screamed. But she picked it up. "Better stop hanging up on me!" The caller warned.

"You had your fun, can you please leave me alone?" She begged the caller.

"Or else what'll happen?" The caller asked.

"Or else my boyfriend will get here and he won't be happy."

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend." stranger caller reminded her.

'Well I lied! Ok? I have a boyfriend and he's coming over any minute! He's on the football team and he'll beat you the hell up!" Marcia yelled into the phone.

"Is his name Randy?" Stranger asked.

"Ho-how do you know his name?" Marcia asked. "Look out the door that leads to the patio." Caller instructed. Shaking in her shoes, Marcia did anyway. As she did, a flashlight turned on from a corner. It shown on Randy. He looked like someone had beat him up. He was tied down to a chair and he had tape over his mouth. Marcia screamed and was about to go out to him.

"Better not go out!" Stranger caller warned her.

"Don't hurt him please." Marcia begged.

"That depends on you. I'm gonna ask you a question about a scary movie. Answer right, Randy lives. Answer wrong, Randy's dead." Stranger explained. "C'mon it'll be fun."

"Please don't do this."

"I'll start off with an easy one. What comes from the Black Lagoon?" Marcia couldn't answer. She knew what it is, but she was too scared she could barley talk. Her whole body was shaking, tears ran down her face even though her eyes were tightly shut. "C'mon, anyone could know this. Randy's counting on you."

"I can't answer." Marcia cried.

"Yeah you can, or Randy'll get it."

"A Creature! It's the _Creature from the Black Lagoon_." Marcia shouted into the phone.

"Correct! Very good, now for a harder one."

"No!"

"But you're doing so good. "

"Just leave us alone."

"Only if you answer the question. Name the serial killer in _The Bad Seed." _

"Rhonda! The little girl!" Marcia cried.

"Wrong answer!" Strange caller said.

"No it isn't! I saw that movie at the drive-in last week!"

"Then you should know that the serial killer was Bessie Denker. So I'm sorry that's the wrong answer. Now…Randy gets it!"

"No!" Marcia cried. The flashlight turned off. Marcia looked out the window but couldn't see a thing. She could hear Randy's muffled screams, the sound of flesh being torn open, then Randy's cries stopped, As the flashlight turned back on, Marcia could see Randy's white shirt was drenched in blood from the waist down. She could see the opening where he got stabbed, he head hung back, lifeless. Marcia began to cry a little bit harder. The caller on the end of the let out an evil cackle. "The game isn't over yet."

"Please leave me alone."

"Answer the question and I will. Final question.: Where am I?"

"Huh?"

"There's a front door and there's the patio door. Say the right door and you'll live."

"I…I won't answer right." Marcia sobbed.

'Alright then." A brick was then thrown through the window on the patio door. Marcia screamed then finally hung up the phone. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, then quickly but silently went out the front crouched down the snuck around the side of the house. She slowly got up and looked in a window. Inside, was tall figure, dressed in all back. They had on a hat with a sheet hanging down so she couldn't see the back of their neck. She quickly turned around, whoever it was had on a children's Halloween mask. It was rubbery, it was suppose to look like a monster. It's skin was green, black beady eyes, and yellow teeth dripping with blood.

Marcia let out a loud, long scream. The monster broke through the window then grabbed the hand that Marcia was holding the knife with. She pulled back. As she did, the monster was able to get out of the window and they both fell on the ground next to each other. Marcia scrambled the get up and ran off. But the monster quickly followed behind.

Her grabbed her, covered her mouth so her screams couldn't be heard, took the knife from her hand and stabbed her in the shoulder with it. She fell to the ground, crying in fear and pain. The monster grabbed her neck trying to choke her. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back. Marcia tried to keep up and crawl away, but the monster took the knife again, and stabbed her in the back. She screamed and fell down again. The monster took the knife and stabbed her repeatedly, ending her life.

* * *

><p>Marcia's parents got home a few hours later, and were curious why she and Randy weren't home. They saw the broken patio window and went outside. They not only saw Randy's bloody corpse sitting in the chair, but they also saw Marcia's hanging from a tree nearby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Like I said, so a lot like the movie. But I will change some things. Please review if you liked it so far. Thanks<strong>

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's a quick second chapter. And just so you know, Pony, Johnny, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, their girlfriends, Curly and Tim all go to school together in the story. So here it is-**

Ponyboy walked op the sidewalk to his high school with his older brother Sodapop and best friend Johnny. It was so far a normal day, till Steve came running round the corner.

"Did you guys heat?" He asked the three.

"What?" Ponyboy asked.

"Marcia and Randy got killed last night." He exclaimed.

"What?" Johnny asked, getting spooked.

"Aren't they Socs?" Soda said.

"Yeah, but we're not just talking murdered, they were ripped open killed! Marcia's parents came home and found her hanging in a tree. Her insides on the outside." Steve said explaining every detail.

"That's disgusting." Johnny said grossed out.

"Do they know who did it?" Asked Sodapop.

"Nope, clueless. Police are gonna interrogate everyone at school. Students, teachers you name it."

"They think someone at school did it?"

"They don't know. It's the worse crime they've seen in Tulsa in years. Worse then-" Steve stopped himself before he could continue speaking. He looked over at Ponyboy, he had his head down, and he hadn't really said anything. Soda looked a little touchy too. "Well…it's just really bad." He finished.

A year ago Ponyboy and Sodapop's parents were murdered. The only suspect the police had was some greaser from Shepherd's gang, so he was put in jail. Their older brother Darrel was twenty now had custody of them. Soda was doing a lot better, but Pony couldn't even hear the word "Dead" without getting upset. So most of the time people tiptoed around him when it came to death or his parents.

Later on that day at lunch the four sat with the people they always did. Curly and Tim Shepherd, Two-Bit, Soda's girlfriend Sandy, Steve's girlfriend Evie, and Two-Bit's girlfriend Kathy. They always went outside on the football field bleachers, since it was the only time the football team wasn't there. Dallas wasn't in school anymore but sometimes he'd stop by, and since today everyone wanted to talk about the murders he came. The people who already got interrogated by the fuzz were comparing notes.

"They asked me if I was friends with Marcia." Evie stated.

"Yeah me too." Added Kathy.

"They asked me if I liked to hunt, anyone else get asked that?" Steve asked. Soda, Two-Bit and Curly all said yes. Ponyboy was already asked questions, but he just kept eating his sandwich and taking swigs of his Pepsi. It was his second one. He drank Pepsi more when he was nervous.

"Why would they ask that?" Kathy asked.

"Cause the bodies were gutted." Two-Bit stated.

"Gee thanks, Two-Bit." Dally said sarcastically then took a drag of his cigarette.

"They didn't ask me if I like to hunt." Said Sandy.

"That's cause there's no way a girl could've killed 'em." Curly explained to her.

"How come?"

"Those Socs were hallowed out, it takes a man to do that."

"How do you…gut someone?" Johnny asked stuttering over his words. Curly looked over at Johnny and got a smirk on his face.

"Take a knife, and grit 'em from groin to sternum." He said using hand motions.

"That's called tact smartass." Dallas told him.

"So what? It's not like I killed 'em."

"Nobody said you did." Dally shot back.

"Besides, it takes a man to do something like that!" Said Two-Bit going back to the man thing.

"Yeah well I'm gonna gut your ass in a second, kid." Said Tim.

"Hey tell me something." Two-Bit said then changed his voice to one of his cartoon impressions. "Did ya really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause that's what I heard, right next to her spleen and pancreas."

Ponyboy couldn't take it anymore. He stood up with his Pepsi, tapped Johnny's shoulder and the two got up and walked away. Soda followed behind.

"Cut it out, Two-Bit, some of us are trying to eat here." Sylvia said throwing a chip at him.

"Yeah Two-Bit liver alone. Get it? Liv-er alone?" Steve said trying to be funny. Dally threw his cancer stick but at his head. "It was just a joke, buddy."

"Leave the jokes to me, mine are actually good." Said Two-Bit.

"Yeah right." Said Sandy.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Steve and Soda went off to work, Johnny and Two-bit decided to hang out somewhere, and who knew where the rest were. Ponyboy went home, he just wanted to get away from all the talk about murder. Darry was still at work, so Soda didn't want him being home alone. "It'll be find, Darry'll come home in a little bit and everything will be fine. I'll do my homework while I wait." Ponyboy told him.<p>

But he didn't start it right away. He wanted to relax first. He grabbed some chocolate cake from the fridge and sat down on the couch and began flipping trough the channels. Nothing good was on. And a bunch of the news channels were talking about the killings. One even brought up his parents' murder. When that happened he turned off the TV, laid down and ended up dozing off.

When he woke up, it was a lot darker. None of the lights were on, Soda and Steve weren't home yet. Must have been working late. The phone started ringing. Ponyboy figured it was one of them saying they'd be home soon. So he got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Helloo, Ponyboy…."

**Dun Dun Dunnn Yeah I'm ending it there! Review to find out what happens to Ponyboy! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Helloo, Ponyboy…"

The voice sounded familiar to Pony, but it was pretty deep and hoarse, so he couldn't figure out who it was. "Who is this?"

"You tell me." The caller said.

"Um…Two-Bit playing a joke on me." Pony guessed.

"Scary night isn't it?" The caller said changing subjects. "It's not even seven and it's already dark. With the murders it's almost like…a scary movie."

"Really funny, Two-Bit."

"Do you like scary movies, Ponyboy?" The caller asked.

"No but I like that new creepy impression you're doing."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Don't have one."

'Why? Too scared?"

"No I just find them stupid. There's always either a lot of un-necessary killing from some crazy killer who goes after innocent but stupid people. Or a stupid monster. Like The Blob? Oh no, living jell-o!" Pony explained.

"Are you, alone, in the house?" Caller asked, changing subjects again.

"Two-Bit, this is a lame joke, it's not even funny."

"Maybe because…I'm not Two-Bit." Ponyboy paused for a minute, whoever was on the other end sounded serious.

"Then who are you?"

"The question isn't 'Who am I?' it's "Where am I?" Caller told Ponyboy.

"Then where are you?"

"Outside your front door." Ponyboy once again paused, then thought this over.

"How can you be talking to me on the phone and outside at the same time?"

"That's my secret." Ponyboy then put the phone down for a minute then checked. Nobody was outside the front door, or in the front yard even. He locked the door before going back to the phone.

"You're lying."

"I don't lie."

"Can you see me right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then what am I doing?" Ponyboy then took his free hand and put it near his crotch. He swayed it up and down as if he was playing with his thing. "Huh? What am I doing?" The caller didn't say anything. Ponyboy then stopped. "Real funny, Two-Bit, I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"If you hang up on me you'll die just like your parents!" The caller threatened. His voice became more scary and serious. Ponyboy's mouth dropped a little bit. Whoever this was, they knew about his parents. "Do you wanna die? You're parents sure didn't."

Ponyboy then got a little upset. "Fuck you!" He said then hung up the phone. As he did, someone popped out from the bedroom he shared with Soda. They were in all black, and wearing the same mask the killer who murdered Marcia and Randy wore. Ponyboy then screamed a little. The monster came running towards him, and knocked him down.

Whoever it was they were taller then Ponyboy, and had a bigger build. It was an unfair advantage. The monster punched Ponyboy right in between his nose and eyes. They then pulled out a blade and flipped it open, placing it right near Pony's neck. They acted as if they were going to cut Pony, but then rose it, to stab him in the chest. As the did, Ponyboy, then punched them in the stomach, knocking them off him. He tried opening the front door, but it wouldn't budge since he locked it.

The monster slowly got up, so Ponyboy jumped out of the way, missing the blade. He ran towards his room, luckily being on the track team at school helped him get their without the killer being too close behind. He closed the door, then place his desk chair under the doorknob so it couldn't open. But the killer started banging on it, trying to get in. Ponyboy scrambled to his desk to get to the phone on it. His fingers were shaky, but he tried to dial 911.

But then, the banging stopped. Ponyboy wanted to check to see if the killer was still there, but was too nervous he might pop out at him. He looked around his room, noticing the window was open. That's how the monster must have got in. He slowly walked towards it. But once he got close, Dallas popped into it. Pony screamed.

"Hey kid, calm down! I was dropping by to see Johnny and I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

"The killer! He's in my house, Dally! He's in my house!" Ponyboy exclaimed. He wasn't too close to Dally, but right now all he wanted was a familiar face.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, relax." Dally then climbed through the window as he did, his blade slipped out of his pocket. It looked just like the knife that was just used to try and kill Ponyboy.

Ponyboy's mouth dropped and he slowly back away from Dally. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Dally asked. Pony didn't answer, he moved the chair away from the door and ran out. He unlocked the front door, as he did, the mask was right in front of his face, Pony screamed again.

But then Johnny put it down, his eyes were big like he was scared too. 'Ponyboy, it's alright! I found this on the steps, what's wrong?"

"It's Dally! Dally's the killer and he just tried to kill me!"

**Yup, another quick chapter. Poor Ponyboy, and Dally. Do you guys think Dally is the killer or that Pony jumped to conculsions. You'll all find out soon enough...**

**Stay Gold! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a delayed short chapter. Sorry I was working on another story that I just finished. The next one should be up in a few days though.**

* * *

><p>A little while later Ponyboy was sitting in the police station next to Johnny, his knee shaking. Johnny called the police he came over to the Curtis's, so they got there before Dally left. Now the three of them were in the station together, but Dallas was in the sheriff's office to answer questions. This was a whole new crime to be put on Dallas's record. He had been known for stealing and getting into fights, sometimes hurting the guy, but he never killed anybody.<p>

"What were you doing at Ponyboy Curtis's house?" The sheriff asked Dally.

"I was on my way to Johnny's and I heard a scream, I wanted to see what was up." Dally answered. Normally he would make a sarcastic remark, but this time he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"Uh-huh, what about the knife? Ponyboy said it looked like the same one the killer was gonna use to stab him."

"Everyone carries a blade, doesn't make 'em a killer."

"It does if they use it to stab two people then try to kill another."

"I told you, I wasn't even near the South side of town last night! Why would I be in that candy-ass side of town? I didn't kill anyone!" Dallas now sounded defensive, and serious; serious was one thing he normally never sounded like.

"Well we're keeping you over night anyway." The sheriff told him.

"This is bullshit." Dally said, then looked out the glass window at Ponyboy and Johnny. He wish he could apologize for scaring Pony, but he wouldn't even look at him.

A few minutes later, Darry and Sodapop showed up to bring Pony and Johnny home. As soon as Ponyboy saw them he ran over to them and hugged Soda.

"You alright, Pone?" Soda asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now." He said half-lying half-telling the truth.

Darry then patted Ponyboy's back for sympathy. "Can't believe Dally would do something like this. This isn't like him." He remarked.

"Me either, that's why I think someone's trying to frame him." Soda said, but no one really listened.

Johnny then walked over. "Just heard some police officer's talking. They can't track down who purchased that mask since they're sold at too many stores with Halloween coming around."

"Damnit, just what we need, useless proof." Darry muttered.

The four soon left, there was a mob of news reporters wanting to ask Ponyboy questions, but Soda and Darry acted like bodyguards and helped push him through the crowd, with Johnny close behind. They got home, dropped Johnny off at his place, and since it was late at night the brothers got ready for bed. Soda and Ponyboy laid down in the bed they shared since Ponyboy didn't like to sleep alone since their parents died.

"You ok, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Sort of."

"Do you really think Dally did it?"

"Well he was here." Pony answered, not so sure himself. Just then the phone rang. Soda looked uneasily at Ponyboy. "It's fine I'll get it." Pony said since the phone was closer to him anyway. "Hello?" He greeted.

"Helloo, Ponyboy." The same voice from earlier said.

"Oh shit!" Pony cried. How could this be? Dallas was locked up for the night, how could he be calling. Soda then rushed over to Pony's side.

"Poor Dally, he doesn't stand a chance against the Curtis brothers. But it looks like you accused the wrong guy!"

"Who is this?" Ponyboy demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." The caller said to him. Just then Soda took the phone from Pony's hand. "Leave us the fuck alone!" He threatened, but the caller already hung up. A tear fell from Pony's eye as he walked back to bed.

* * *

><p>Darry drove Soda Pony and Johnny to school the next morning, and he was picking them up to. Dally was released earlier that morning. He'd normally hang out at the front of the school and talk to other greasers, but he wasn't there. There were reporters though, but Johnny and Soda backed them off from Ponyboy.<p>

Other people at school weren't taking the whole situation seriously though. Some students ran around wearing a mask that looked like the same one the killer wore scaring other people. At one point during the day Ponyboy asked to leave class to go to the bathroom. He couldn't stand everyone staring at him, weather it was in the halls or during class that was all that was happening.

He went into one of the stalls and shut the door. But as he did he could hear two Socs walk in. Some Soc guys were like, they would go to the bathroom together, some would seek in vodka and drink it too. And they would gossip just like girls would. Sometimes Ponyboy wondered if all Soc guys were gay.

"I think the little grease made the whole attack story all up." One said to the other.

"Yeah probably for attention, stupid shit." The other agreed. Ponyboy sat up on the toilet so they wouldn't know he was there. He could peek through the crack of the door and saw one Soc taking a swing of a flask. He always wondered how they were able to seek alcohol into school in the first place.

"Hey, what if he did it? You know, killed Marcia and Randy.

"Well, I can see making up the whole almost being killed thing, but why would he kill them?"

"He's a hood, probably wanted revenge or something."

"That doesn't make any sense." The other said as he took a sip of more vodka.

"Well, you gotta remember, he is one of those brothers whose parents got murdered. Maybe one day, and he just snapped and you know, wanted to get revenge."

"But it doesn't make any sense to get revenge on Randy and Marcia, they didn't do anything. If he wanted revenge he'd probably get it on the guy who killed his parents." The second Soc brought up.

"Well the guy's already in jail. Anyway, the kid is a little pathetic shit anyway." The first Soc answered.

"I think the alcohol is getting to you man, c'mon let's just go back to class now." Ponyboy waited until he knew they were gone to come out of the stall. He tried to hold back tears. Sure he was affected by his parents' murders, but he wouldn't go and kill somebody.

"They're pathetic." He whispered to himself. Just then, Ponyboy thought he heard someone moving around in a stall. He crouched down, they were no feet in any of them. So he got back up.

Then Pony could faintly hear somebody calling him in an eerie voice. "Ponyboy…"

"Whose here?" He asked. Just then one of the doors to a stall opened, Ponyboy ran for it. Whoever popped out was wearing the same dark clothes and mask as the person the night before. The charged at Pony, but he was able to duck. He ran out of the bathroom and began searching for Sodapop, nearly ready to cry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Things got so out of hand at school the principal called off the rest of the day, and the week. And the police made a town-wide curfew of 9:00. But doesn't mean that teenagers in town would follow it.

The Friday night after the little incident at school, the Two-Bit decided to throw a party. He didn't like seeing everyone stressed out, especially Ponyboy, so he'd hoped it would calm everyone down. He even supplied the booze, normally he made people bring their own.

Soda and Pony weren't too sure if they wanted to go. Darry didn't think it was a good idea either. But since what happened a few nights before, Ponyboy wasn't himself. He acted like a ghost. He rarely talked to anyone anymore, the only time they really saw him out of his room was to eat or go to the bathroom. So Soda decided the two of them should go. When they left, Darry still wasn't home from work.

When they showed up the party was already in full swing. Ponyboy went looking for Johnny right away. When he found him, he was sitting on the couch. Watching Physco on TV and talking to Dallas. Two things Pony wanted to stay away from tonight; Dally and scary movies. So he went off to find Two-Bit instead. He had a beer in his hand, but it was better then a knife Pony figured.

Soda went looking for Sandy, since he knew she would be there. But he had some trouble finding her.

"Hey Steve, you seen Sandy?"

"No, sorry buddy."

So soda kept looking. He finally found her walking down the hallway.

"Hey, where've you been."

"Oh, I just got here a few minutes ago." She answered. Soda took a good look at her. He noticed her shirt was a little wrinkled. Her lipstick was a little faded and smudged. In normally she didn't have one hair out of place, but right now it was a tad on the messy side.

"You sure?" Soda asked.

"Yes." Sandy answered. Just then Tim came up from behind her.

"Yo, Sandy. Two-Bit said they're running low on beer, there's some in the garage." He said.

"What? And I'm suppose to get it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's too far of a walk for me." Tim answered.

"It's like 15 fucking feet lazy ass." Sandy said slapping him but she went off to go get it. She walked pass Soda without saying a word to him. Soda wasn't book smart, but he wasn't a total idiot. He knew what was going on. He ran off to find Ponyboy.

* * *

><p>Sandy arrived into the garage. It wasn't attached to the house, so she had to walk outside and open the door to get in. She was the only person out there. She went into the garage and found a cooler. It was filled to the top with buzz. She started to grab an armful of bottles. Just then she heard the sound of the door being close.<p>

Sandy turned around to see somebody in all black and had the scary mask on that the murderer was known for wearing.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked. They didn't say a word. "Are you Two-Bit trying to fuck with me?" The person shook their head no. "Nice mask, if Soda or his bratty tag-along brother sees it they'll freak." Sandy then began to walk forward to the door with all the beer tucked in one arm. The person stood in her way, not letting her go.

"What? You wanna play with me?" She asked. The person shrugged as if to say maybe. "In a naughty way?" Sandy asked. They once again shrugged. "Oh I get it, you wanna play crazy killer." She said, and this time the monster shook their head yes.

"Hum, let me see, oh no I'm so scared, please don't kill me." Sandy said in a mocky voice. The monster gave her a thumbs up as if to say she was doing a good job. "Alright, well I gotta go now." She moved to the side to try and get out but the person once again got in her way. "Seriously, fuck off." She said.  
>And with that, the monster took a knife out from behind their back. And this time it wasn't a switchblade. It was a kitchen knife, must've got it from Two-Bit's kitchen. They grabbed sandy's arm and slow made a cut. Blood dripped from it. It was then Sandy realized that this wasn't a game.<p>

She broke free from the killer, dropping some of the beers she had in her arm. She ran a few feet then started throwing the others at the killer. One hit them in the chest, and they fell to the ground. Sandy then tried opening the garage door but she couldn't get it open. Behind her, the killer got up. The picked up a gardening rake and walked towards her, planning to stab her in the back with it.

She turned around in time to duck, the killer end up stabbing the door. On the ground, Sandy lifted up the garage door enough for her to crawl out. But she was began to, the killer slammed it down, crushing her neck. They then also stabbed her in the back with the rake to make sure she was dead. When they were down , they left the garage and snuck around to the back of the house. 


End file.
